The present invention relates to a centrifuge with a self-emptying drum having ejection openings in the jacket that open off of channels extending from the solids space and that can be blocked off by an annular valve body, a closure compartment associated with the valve body, and closure fluid supplied to the closure compartment through a line.
A centrifuge of this type is known from GB Pat. No. 1 495 210. Since the closure compartment in this known centrifuge communicates with the atmosphere through at least one choking opening (p. 3, 11. 32-34), closure fluid must constantly be supplied to the closure compartment to maintain the valve body in the closing position. The choking opening also limits and reduces the rate at which the valve body opens.